1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mills having two associated rollers for crushing, flaking, etc., material therebetween and more specifically to means for controlling the spacing between two such rollers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various means have been utilized to maintain a desired spacing between two associated rollers of a mill such as a flaking mill and to allow the two rollers to spread apart from one another in case of an overload or the like. See, for example, Peters, U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,603; Kautz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,406; Pollitz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,902; Gundlach, U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,928; Alciati, U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,986; Lillig, U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,906; Bergendahl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,465; and Schrimper, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,732. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.